Three
by Dhampir72
Summary: Third time is the charm. Lavi knew his time was up. [Spoilers up to Ch. 129]


**Author's Note**: This was inspired by recent manga chapters. By far, not one of my better ones. This was written at my place of business in my breaks between working.

CONTAINS SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 129!

(just to let you know.)

**pqpq**

I should have known. I should have seen it coming. But then again, people normally don't see it coming, do they?

I don't believe in luck or karma or predestination. I think being a Bookman does that to you after a while. Things happen because people make them happen, and that is all.

Maybe I should have been a bit more superstitious. But then again, maybe not.

It comes in threes, they say. Because three is unlucky. The number three is unnatural, ominous. I should have known, but I just didn't pay close enough attention. There were other things on my mind. Although I should have realized that I had gotten lucky. And since I don't believe in luck, I should have been worried.

Thrice it happened. Twice I escaped, but not this time.

The first time we had been fighting to protect Anita's vessel. Akuma appeared and we engaged in a ferocious battle to keep our ship protected. We fought valiantly, I'll say. Being out both Allen and Lenalee was strenuous, but we managed decently well on our own. That is...until the ship started sinking.

W fought to live, even though were tired.

I got careless.

Pain like none I've ever felt assaulted me. There was a gaping wound in my shoulder from where the blood-bullet had hit me. It was frightening how fast I could feel the venom spreading within me. Like something black and malicious taking over me. Killing me.

I fell into the ocean. It was cold and dark. Above me I could see my arms and legs floating; black pentacles appearing over my skin. My last conscious thought was that it was a shitty way to go and die. I remember feeling ashamed as I sank into the depths, readying myself for the terrible death that would shortly follow.

Would I drown first or would the poison completely take over, reducing me to ash?

Darkness took over and the next thing I knew I was on deck, drained and weary, but alive. Krory had saved me, sucking out the venom. I escaped death, narrowly, but effectively. And the fight picked up again as we battled our way to Edo.

The second time came when I was within the Ark. Rhode's dream world had me entrapped. I was surrounded by illusions and faced with a psychologically draining task. How could I ever escape such a place? Such a place where I was surrounded by illusions who wore the faces of my closest friends?

My death was at hand, although I did not want to die in a place like that. And if I had my way, I would do it on my own terms. I would not let myself be controlled. I would not let me hurt my friends. I would rather die, and I was prepared for that.

A sacrifice. Gramps would have my head if he knew. I shouldn't have felt that strongly about them, but I did. I was willing to die. In fact, I would rather die than hurt them. And as a bonus I would take down a Noah. It was like that old saying in which you kill two birds with one stone.

I was completely ready. My mind was at peace too. I could do it without hesitation. Rhode would be gone, in my mind and now destroyed by my Hi-Ban. Myself as well. The flames were so hot. The oxygen was sucked out of the air and I could not breathe. And as I died, she died. I beat her. I won. I saved my friends.

But I didn't feel like a winner.

The only thing I felt was the pain as my lungs screamed for air. It would end soon, I told myself, and waited. Somewhere beyond myself and the pain, someone came out of the flames and called my name. I think I faltered.

When I awoke, it was to an ash-ridden world. But I was not dead. I knew this because of my pain and weariness. I guess almost-dying does that to you.

Allen was by my side. He saved me. I was saved again. I should have wondered why I lived, but at that point I was so relieved. I was so happy. I just didn't think about it.

That's when the world began to collapse. The Ark was almost done downloading. It was a crumbling world. Tyki had turned into something monstrous. We had no exit and no strength. We were going to die, but we would go down fighting if we could.

Cross appeared. It amazed me: the power of a General. He surely gained that title the way he fought. He fought with a strength that we would never know. Even Allen, which was saying something.

We were protected by a barrier. Cross was fighting for us. He looked refreshed, while we were bone tired. I felt like we hadn't had a rest in months. And now, sitting still, the adrenaline was wearing off and I was shaking. I hid my hands so no one would notice my trembling.

The world continued to collapse. Was Tyki gone? The barrier was. And the ground was bucking beneath us, cracking and buckling. The adrenaline returned again as my body went into fight or flight mode.

But before I could get up, the ground sunk in and broke off. I saw Chaoji fall first and then I followed. I grabbed Chaoji's wrist at the same time I extended Odzuchi Kodzuchi. I could see Allen's face and his outstretched hand, reaching for my hammer to pull us up. Upon contact, Odzuchi Kodzuchi broke. Shattered.

It made sense, seeing how much I had pushed my Innocence. It was only a matter of time until the strain took its toll.

A part of me felt my Innocence die.

The rest was in slow motion. I could see Allen's surprised face, surrounded by the glittering shards of my broken Innocence. I could feel myself falling, getting further and further away from the ledge that I had fallen. The weakness returned and I couldn't keep my grip on Chaoji anymore.

We were falling. Pieces of the world were falling with me. And that's what brought me to think about the number three and how I should have known. I should have realized, but I didn't. Not until it was too late.

Twice I almost died.

Now finally it came down to it. I was going to die this time. And there was no one to save me. Third time's the charm, they always say.

And I fell into darkness once more.

**pqpq**

Feedback welcome.


End file.
